Lupai Selese
"I am Xay'lia's living legacy and I must reach her expectations." - Lupai talking about her mother to a spirit on Korriban. Lupai was the secret daughter of the infamous Sith Lord, Xay'lia Selese. When Xay'lia travelled back into the unknown regions, she did it for a reason. The Sith Lord settled down on the ancient Sith world of Dromund Kaas where Lupai was born and raised as Xay'lia's personal apprentice. Dromund Kaas was the capital world of the Sith Empire which sprang to life there, and it was easy for Xay'lia to raise her offspring in the ways of the Darkside. As Lupai grew older, she began to doubt the ways in which her mother had taught her about life and wished to see more of the galaxy which she had only heard of. However, Lupai's mother forbid her to leave the planet and always kept a close eye on the young girl. As the earlier years of Lupai's life went on, Lupai's skill with a Lightsaber was exceptional, as well as her control over the Force. But then suddenly out of nowhere, a ship had arrived on in the less populated jungles of Dromund Kaas, it was like nothing Lupai had seen before. Lupai quickly returned to her mother to report her findings but Xay'lia was already aware that the ship had arrived. Xay'lia commanded her apprentice to take refuge in the citadel where the Sith Emperor had once lived. Nevertheless, Lupai defied her mother and kept herself in the shadows, away from sight but could see much of the scene so she could keep an eye on her mother. Lupai watched her mother reach for her belt and take grip of her Lightsaber hilt, she wondered why she would even need to use her blade to destroy a few petty off worlders, but little did Lupai know, these men were Jedi. Lupai didn't know much about the Jedi, she only knew one thing that she had been taught that they were her enemy. She glared as the three figures approached her mother, they seemed surprised to she her here on Dromund Kaas. Lips moved but nothing could be heard from the young girl's vantage point, suddenly hilts were picked and ignited. With a roar that Lupai had never seen before, Xay'lia dashed forward at the three Jedi who didn't seem to be ready for the attack. Lupai was amazed by the strength her mother had, she didn't know how she could muster enough power to keep the three Jedi at bay. Xay'lia's staff saber moved perfectly, gliding through the air and parrying the oncoming strikes. The Jedi warriors seemed to be struggling to get an attack in as the Sith Lady seemed to be too fast for all but one, he was obviously a highly trained Jedi who held the title of Master. Lupai admired her mother's footwork, saberwork and skills. Lupai's mother then clashed with one of the younger looking Jedi who seemed to be struggling the most, she then turned to her right and sent a wave of lightning into the oncoming Jedi Knight. The blast of the lightning sent the Jedi flying back into a tree and onto the floor, he seemed to have been knocked unconscious and this would make it easier for Xay to fight the rest. Turning her focus back to the young Padawan, she used her strength to push his blade aside and send her horn riddled forehead into the young mans face. The Padawan fell back from the blow and blood began seeping from his head. The female Zabrak then twirled her staff blade and regained her stance. The Jedi Master placed his hand on the young Padawan's shoulder and said something which Lupai couldn't hear. Lupai thought that Xay'lia would be able to defeat these Jedi easily because she had performed so well so far. There was something that Lupai had noticed, it seemed to be anger coming from the Padawan and because he had begun shouting she could slightly make out what was being said, it sounded something like this "Damned you! You Sith witch!" Xay'lia smiled and fell into the Force again, taking it and commanding it as her weapon. She then used her powers to reach out through the Force and begin choking the Jedi student. The master then moved in for his attack but the Sith Lady quickly deflected his blows while the Padawan was still gripped. He was slowly dying and the master noticed this and was caught off balance as he was distracted. The Sith then used this chance, she used her anger and sent his hilt rolling with an almighty thrash. As the Jedi was unable to react, he was impaled through his abdomen. In order to do so she released the Padawan who was now long gone and had fled. Lupai grinned, she didn't care about the deaths of the Jedi, or all the Sith teachings she had been taught. All Lupai cared about was the safety of her mother, she knew now that she was safe and had calmed the urge to inter vein. Suddenly, Lupai wanted to learn how to fight like that, she wanted to have the power her mother did. But all of this Sith Code, this Sith Order was nonsense to her. She was probably too young to understand but maybe it would change over time? She had her whole life ahead of her. "Mother?" Lupai said as she revealed herself and observed the bodies. Xay'lia, still angry from the battle looked at her apprentice but said nothing, after a while she dis-ignited the blade and attempted to calm herself. "T-there's one left, mother." The now calmed Sith Lady looked at her daughter once again and gritted her teeth. "Let this be a test for you... Go and destroy him, Lupai." Lupai suddenly froze, she couldn't move under the heaviness of the task she had been given. The young apprentice looked down at the fallen Jedi's hilt, and it flew into her hand as she commanded. She then looked at her mother again and found herself being penetrated by a glare which made her give into fear. Lupai closed her mind and attempted to do what her mother had done, use her anger. She couldn't help herself but ask "Why would the Jedi come here? Why would they attack and try to kill my mother?" Although she did not hate the Jedi, she used this to fuel her emotions. Lupai's line of thought was damaged as her ears picked up the words from her mother. "Go now, my child." Lupai, the frightened little Sith had no choice but to obey her mothers orders, other wise the 'weak' must be removed. She closed her eyes and cast everything aside but her mission: Kill the Jedi intruder. The hunt had begun, Lupai called apon the Force to augment her speed and soon she had found herself deep within the jungles of Dromund Kaas, following the tracks that the Jedi had foolishly left behind. Lupai then realised he would flee to the ship where they had landed. So she quickened her pace as much as she could and somehow the young girl could feel herself catching up. "Does mother really expect me to kill him? Maybe I could capture him and let mother execute him.... Maybe this isn't right at--" Out of nowhere, Lupai had found a fist which had been launched into her face, after taking the punch she was blown off her feet. Above her she could see a faint green light becoming brighter and brighter. She then realised this young Padawan was going to try and kill her. Before the Jedi could use his Lightsaber to literally pin her to the floor, Lupai rolled to her left and evade his attack. She then used her legs to launch her into the air and land on a tree branch. Lupai screamed into the Force, commanding it to act as she wished. The Zabrak ignited the fallen Jedi's blade and revealed a bright blue light. "Before I leave this place, you will pay for what your master did to mine!" Now was the chance for Lupai to take her first kill, to claim it as a trophy. Something that her mother would proudly do. "You're not going anywhere Jedi... And no one is going to pay but you!" Lupai released her anger in true Sith fashion and leaped into the air ready to pounce. The Jedi then waited for the attack and raised his blade.. Meanwhile, Xay'lia stood over the unconscious Knight who seemed to be coming round. "Urgh." The Jedi looked up at the Sith Lady and attempted to muster a word, but before anything was heard the re-ignited crimson blade was rammed through his back, killing him instantly. Within the blink of an eye, she had dashed away into the forest to find Lupai. Lupai landed in front of the Jedi and flew towards him with a flurry of strikes. Blue smashed into green and green smashed into blue, the duel had begun and Lupai was soon pushed back by the Jedi's counter attack, she fell back. Struggling to hold her ground, Lupai found herself having to defend every opening and wasn't able to get an attack in. She decided to even it out by sending a wave of Force into the Jedi and pushing him away. Regaining her posture, the Zabrak pressed the attack and allowed her emotions to fuel her power. "DIE!!" She screamed as her blade smashed into his over and over again, causing him to fall back into the ground. The young Padawan managed to roll away from the killing blow and kick Lupai in the face, sending her into a bush. But Lupai bounced back and smashed her hilt into his face as he ran at her. Lupai spat some of the blood out of her mouth and pushed the attack yet again. As the empowered Zabrak girl ran at the Jedi, she suddenly found herself in a world of her own, she had never felt like this before and she certainly hadn't fought again such a worthy foe before. This was different, she could see the vast difference between fighting her mother and fighting the real enemy. Suddenly she was back and it seemed nothing had changed, she was still running towards the Jedi and the blades crashed together again. "Go on... Kill me Jedi, when I am dead you will prove only one thing!" Lupai ignored the foolish Jedi words. "The only thing you'll ever be good at is causing destruction!" As the blades collided again the Jedi fell back to try and recover from Lupai's onslaught of deadly attacks. Lupai again used her anger and let out a small growl whilst sending a small bolt of lightning into the Jedi. This was something she had never done before, if she wasn't so angry she would have surprised herself but at this moment in time, she didn't care. In the distance, standing high above the jungle on the temple's balcony, watched Lupai's mother. Analysing Lupai's skill during the battle and so far she was impressed. The bolt of lightning struck the unprepared Jedi but he still managed to raise his blade before it incapitated him. From the power of the bolt, his hilt was sent flying out of his hands and into the long grass which surrounded them. This was where Xay'lia was expecting her daughter to end the poor Jedi's life. Lupai rushed forward and cut through the Padawan's knees, sending him to the ground, unable to move. The Jedi groaned in pain and lay still, the young Zabrak had frozen, stood above him and unable to move. She seemed to be in a state of shock, where did all this skill come from? When did she learn how to do such things? She now realised that she was strong in the Force and had the potential to learn so much more. "Finish him, then you will be worthy for the title of Sith!" A familliar voice echoed. At first, Lupai didn't recognise it, but then she realised it was the evil voice of her mother. A few moments had past and Lupai still hadn't moved. "... Do it now!" Lupai knew the punishment of disobeying an order and knew she wmuldn't be shown mercy, not even by her own mother. The young teenager raised the blade and stabbed into the helpless Jedi. She watched his face as he died and felt a tear run by her cheek. As the blade was still ignited, Xay'lia smiled. "You have done well my apprentice." Lupai wiped her face, hiding the tear from her mother as she glided through the air towards Lupai. As she landed she placed a hand on her shoulder. It was after this, Lupai grew to despise her mother and no longer recognised her as her true mother. Lupai began to feel as though she was being used as nothing but a tool. Although the young Zabrak kept her feelings to herself in total secret, she managed to continue her training and eventually took the title of Sith. As Lupai reached the age of twenty, Xay'lia had told her that they would return to Korriban and re-unite with the remaining Sith Order. However, before they could depart from the planet and rejoin the war which had been raging against the Republic for sometime, Lupai challenged Xay'lia. Lupai told her how much she had grew to hate her and that she wouldn't be used as a tool anymore. "Tell me Xay'lia... after all this time, who was my father?" "Your father was a Sith Lord, named Fathes Sakarr and he has been dead since before you were ever born. You have nothing but me, and now that you are ready to move forward, you will be given a choice." "... What choice?" "It will decide whether you are to become a failure or a champion. You will fight me and you will kill me without hesitation." "...Why?" "Have you learn't nothing? This is the way of the Sith." Xay'lia stood beside Lupai at the top of the citadel on the rooftop. She then removed her cloak to reveal a battlesuit. The cloak blew away in the wind and her staff saber ignited. Thunder and lightning shrieked all around them and Lupai was again caught in a world of her own, imagining what her father looked like... This Fathes Sakarr? Who was he? But now Lupai had to take on the biggest challenge of her life. She had to fight her own mother. The Zabrak took her lightsaber off her belt and ignited it, revealing the blue blade which once killed the Jedi Padawan. She knew there was no way out of this and she had to fight, no matter how much she wouldn't kill her mother. "Show me what you've got, Lupai!" And with that, Xay'lia charged forward with a crushing strike, Lupai stepped to her left and parried the blow. The blades clashed together and sent sparks bouncing all around. Reading her mothers combat technique, Lupai evaded the head butt which was about to send Lupai to her death. There was a sudden pause in the combat, but before Lupai could try and reason with Xay'lia, the Sith Lady had sent a wave of lightning at the young woman. Lupai flew into the air and sent her Lightsaber through the air towards Xay. After Xay'lia parried the blow, the blade was sucked into Lupai's palm once again and she had landed on the roof again. The battle continued as Lupai tried her hardest to read her mothers technique. As the battle came near to its end, both combatants had taken multiple injuries. Lupai's arm had been sliced and her nose seeped with blood. Xay'lia had a burn across her face and ankle. Both were breathing heavily and were extremely tired. The two stood apart from each other in their own stances, Xay'lia suddenly broke the silence and roared forward sending two deadly blows towards Lupai. Lupai then side stepped and took her mother by surprise, but by the time Xay'lia had realised she had been fooled, her staff was already slashed in half. With the Sith Lady's weapon destroyed, Lupai couldn't stop herself from ending it as she send her blade cutting through Xay'lia's back. The older Zabrak stumbled forward, surprised by the latest injury. She seemed to be gasping and stumbling around. After gathering herself, she managed to face her daughter. "You d-did... it." Lupai had also gathered herself and was no longer under the control of her temper. Lupai cast aside her emotions after everything she felt. She then rushed to her mothers side, taking her in her arms as she witnessed her last words. "You...still have much to learn... Go to Korriban and finish what I've started. Write your name in history as one of the greatest Sith... You will do this by fighting against the Republic and leading them to victory." Lupai didn't understand, she didn't understand her life at all. She didn't have the answers she wanted. "What are you trying to say mother? ... Mother!?" There was no response, the woman she always knew as master was dead. Lupai closed her mothers eyes and placed her down. She then turned her back on her and left the planet, turning her back on her past. The first planet she would go to would be Artorias. Lupai would deny anything about her past and the only reminder would be of the Lightsaber she carried and the broken blade of which her mother once wielded. Lupai remained on Artorias for two years without answers, she then realised she could not live the normal life because of the way she was raised. She eventually ended up on Korriban, rejoining the Sith Empire's ranks and fulfilling her mothers wishes. Lupai had arrived on Korriban to find nothing but ruins, she did not understand why the Sith had disappeared from the face of the galaxy. Why would Xay'lia tell her daughter to go and join the Sith who do not exist? Xay'lia's Empire had been destroyed due to the civil war which had in sued after her capture by Jedi Master Doone Arkonen. From these ruins, Lupai decided she would use what time she had to study and learn from the knowledge which had been left behind. As the years went by, she gained much knowledge from the libraries which still remained until one day she was visited by the ghost of her mother, she told Lupai that she had passed the test and continued to train her in the ways of the Dark Side as much as she could. One day, the ruins of the Sith Academy were disturbed by another. Lupai could feel his presence and she knew he was strong. Zane Skene had come to Korriban in search of Sith who may still be within the ruins, however he was shocked to find only Lupai and felt her potential. He eventually trained her. With Lupai's knowledge and Zane's training combined she grew stronger and stronger as she proved to be as powerful as her mother was. Eventually, Zane returned to Dromund Kaas several years later when he believed her training was complete and so Lupai wondered the galaxy until her calling came because she refused to fight under those such as Revelar.